Wayward Son
by Jimmy Coin
Summary: Harry has to trot around Europe to locate all of Voldemort's Horcruxes in his 'supposed' seventh year. Not only that, but his friends haven't been best that they can be, Harry takes on an apprentice, and Harry's going to be a dad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but the plot.

**Wayward Son**

**Chapter 1:**

The weather on Number Four Privet Drive matched that of its inhabitants. Dark, dreary, and a little coldness. It alsoreflected the mood of most of England as well. However, it wasn't the weather that affected the Dursley's. It was the fact that their nephew, Harry Potter was about to turn Seventeen. Discarding how "weird" it was to dread an upcoming birthday of a supposed loved, as the Dursley's detested anything weird, it was also the fact that the boy's friend's had visited him everyday since he left school. Having been constantly been thrown thinly veiled threats behind the boy's back by a bunch of teenagers weren't enough, their nephew would be able to practice that which they hated most: magic.

Dudley Dursley could be seen squattling, because he managed to waddle and squat at the same time with his massive girth, grabbing his rear in some attempt that looked like he was trying to stop from soiling himself. For Dudley never really had a good experience with magic, whether sprouting a pig tail or growing a massive four-foot tongue, one could say it was his worst fear. Which, in fact, was quite true. Having the ideals of his parents pounded into his head since he was but eleven will do that to a child, especially one as pampered as Dudley. Harry knew of his cousin's great fear, due to a bittersweet inheritance.

Harry received quite the excellent haul, one could say. If that one wasn't Harry Potter. Thanks to his kind nature, and his impulsiveness, he gave the last year of an extremely old man the greatest time of his life. He gave the love he had never experienced, that of a child to a parent to the old man, one of which had collected one of the most rare and extremely valuable antiquities collection in existence. How could someone not when they live to be more than a century and a half young.

Harry though only received three things from the old man, three things that left a bitter taste in every way he could think of. Reminding him of the death of the old man he witnessed first hand; and reminding him of the man who murdered the old man. He was left a Pensieve, something extremely rare and valuable, and two books. One on the art of Legilimency, an act Harry could only call the raping of an other's mind. The other was a book on Metamorphmagi.

Harry occasionally flipped through the book on Legilimency, glancing here and there on various subjects the book covered. He wasn't really interested in the subject himself, but he was starting to smarten up and realize that on his upcoming quest, it could mean life or death if he knew the subject extensively. He now was getting the basics, watching scenes pass by his mind's eye whenever Dudley looked at him of a pig tail and a gigantic tongue, and scenes of his best friends in each other's eye whenever they weren't paying attention to Harry himself. Though he didn't like the subject, he wanted to master it for one singularly purpose: give Snape what he has coming. Harry would enjoy punishing the Half-Blood Prince.

Harry could only understand one reason why he had the Metamorphmagi book. He also thought it was a smashing idea. He would need a disguise while journeying through England and possibly the Continent. He also didn't want to be recognized when and if he had to go to the Ministry. He could do just enough to grow his hair and change the color. He wouldn't let Rufus Scrimgeour sucker him into helping the ministry. He may be naïve at times, but was smart enough to realize that when he goes to get his Apparating license, that the Minister would possibly kidnap him. He was a bold fellow, bolder than Fudge at any length.

That was in a day, when he would journey to the Ministry for, hopefully the last time. While some will know of his presence, he hoped his network of friends in high places would cover his trail until he'd be long gone. He had been dreading it since Ron told him that he had to go to the Ministry for the test since he wasn't in school anymore. Poor Ron had to take the test three times before he could come over to Harry's.

Hermione had had hers since school and on her visits, would twirl her wand in front of the Dursley's while talking about the most muggle of things. Harry found himself out of the room as much in it trying to control his laughter at the look on their faces. She enjoyed it most, he could tell, by the image of a skinny Harry appearing on the school train his First Year, under-fed and looking sickly. His heart swelled with pride at seeing that, but he was ashamed that he ever looked like that.

During one of her daily visits, Hermione brought Ginny along once, Harry's ex-girlfriend. He still got butterflies when he saw her, but not like before they went out. He had other things on his mind than a relationship right now. He knew Ginny could protect herself, but she was a lovely distraction from almost everything, save a giant basilisk and part of the soul of the most evil wizard of their time. Plus, the fact that when she visited him, she wouldn't look at him in the eye, and whenever he did, he would catch a flash of a dark room, and a feeling of guilt and slight shame. He didn't quite understand it, but assumed Hermione told her about his practicing of Legilimency, giving the reason why she avoided his eyes, besides the the shame he would feel during those split seconds he caught her eye. Harry would solve one problem at a time though.

Hermione and Ron had left for the day, both going to Ron's house. Harry wished he could go, but from what Ron was telling him of how the Twins took his and Ginny's relationship and subsequent break-up didn't bode well for him and he decided he would put it out of his mind until he crossed that particular bridge. It was times like those that Harry truly loved his friends. He believed, almost, that they were soul mates. Even the love of his life would never replace those two. How could he not believe that, when they trusted him so explicitly that they willingly allowed Harry to practice Legilimency on them. He also had to train them in the art, and also in Occulmency. Harry felt he had no need to learn that particular subject, but, grudgingly, learned the basics quite on accident. While he was half-way through the Legilimency book, it had given a crash course of sorts in Occulmency that Harry didn't pick up until he realized what each particular exercise was for, and also allowing the rudimentary skills of slightly blocking his mind and knowing when someone was sorting through his thoughts.

Harry was leaning back in a chair, granting himself a reprieve of sorts from his learning, twirling his wand and stroking an irritated Hedwig because she had no mail to carry and it was too wet to fly when his door was kicked in. There, in the doorway, stood the raging bull known as Vernon Dursley. He was red in the face, more so than normal and huffing like elephant who just got done mating. Harry merely looked on with a quirked eyebrow, guessing this was the boiling point for a greedy Dursley, having seen flashes of last summer's "conversation" with Dumbledore in his head.

"Alright boy, now I've been waiting for that supposed goodness I've heard about from that ruddy headmaster of yours to kick in and offer me my family's share of that wretched inheritance of yours for a month now, and you haven't even mentioned our share," he huffed again. Harry gave a slightly amused smile, relishing the fact Sirius could still cause trouble in death, infuriating Vernon more.

"I haven't mentioned it before because you haven't any share to speak of," Harry explained, "you weren't in the will, that money was for _me!_"

"Why, I never!" Vernon shouted back as if Harry called him some foul thing, "After what me and my family has been put through just to take care of you."

"Well, be that as it may, I'm not feeling as _generous _as you and your family. No, I think I'll keep it." Harry said nonchalantly.

"You sure about that boy? You know you can't do your hocus pocus for another couple of hours, I could always let Dudley replace his broken down punching bag for a few hours."

Harry had not thought about that. However, he wouldn't lose this argument. "See this," Harry pointed at his watch, "one press on this will let _them_ know that I'm in trouble, and a couple of them shoot first and ask questions later," he made up. He watched as Vernon's color drain, but return quickly as well as an almost visible light-bulb going off over his head.

"Then I'll take you to court, and we'll see who wins!" he pumped his fist victoriously.

Harry grinned, out thinking his uncle once more, though it was not that hard, "And what will you say, 'the boy has that wizard gold! Make him give it to me!' I bet that goes over smashingly," he gave his snarky reply as Vernon gave an inaudible yelp as he slammed the door shut.

Harry thanked his family for times like that, cheering him up by being their lovely selves. Harry laughed alone as he continued stroking Hedwig. It was times like this, that Harry had to watch out for. He couldn't really stop them though. The times when he would start to think about Sirius and Dumbledore. He didn't even realize what he was thinking about until he was done on his reflections. It wasn't sadness that would take hold of him, but hopelessness. He always assumed Dumbledore would be there at the end, telling him how exactly to go about destroying the one once known as Tom Riddle. Harry could only think of a few scarce things he had learned about the Dark Wizard to help him along. He mostly thought up slurs against him, that which would surely guarantee a death of his, whether painless or horrifyingly slow, depended on how well Harry succeeded in mocking the Dark Lord.

Harry only had a few inklings on how to go about finding and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes. They would most likely infuriate Hermione, who was too much hands on for her own good. Great friend, but she had a little too much characteristics of a feminist and more of a 'saving-the world' thing than Harry. She would just have to bite the bullet, Harry felt, because this was his journey and he was the boss whether her and Ron like it or not.

Harry decided on taking a quick nap before going off and Apparating to the Burrow, since time would fly by a little more quickly if he did. Harry was almost positive that Death Eaters wouldn't attack him here after the protection of his mother wore off. They would most likely try and ambush him going to the Burrow or walking to the Burrow. Harry was afraid of the junior Death Eaters, like Malfoy, trying to score some points with Voldemort rushing his house. He wouldn't be able to handle them all, but Harry had some booby traps for anyone of magical origin that entered this house he discreetly had set up by Ron and Hermione, and few more he was going to do just to make sure his _generous_ family wouldn't be harmed in the future.

Harry's alarm woke him up at a minute after midnight. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and finished packing his things, or did it by magic as he walked around the house, placing charms and hexes here and there, and the occasional one for the Dursley's. He felt that the protection was no longer there. He felt almost unwanted at the house. He walked back to his room and shrunk his trunk down and put in his pocket and did the same thing with Hedwig's cage. Hedwig perched herself on Harry's shoulder, gripping somewhat tightly. Harry, in one last spurt of inspiration, sneaked into the Dursley's bedroom and spun around, leaving the loudest crack he could, faintly hearing the yells of his uncle and shrieks of his aunt as he appeared at the bottom of the hill towards the Burrow, and chuckled to himself as he walked into a Mrs. Weasley hug.

**AN:** And here it is, y'all. Title is inspired by one of the greatest songs ever , _Carry on my Wayward Son,_ by Kansas. If you've never heard of it, download it. It just really reminded me of ol' HP. I hope you all enjoy the story! Jimmy Coin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

**Wayward Son**

**Chapter 2:**

The path was nearly gone, having not been used in such a long time. Dead tree branches over hung the path, snagging who ever would walk by as strange plants had started to over take the original path. Nearly Seventeen year's of no use of a path that was hardly used in the first place will do that. However, two strangers were walking on the path, shooting a green light here and there every now and again as some animal would fall out of a tree, dead. The two character's weren't happy individuals. Mostly unhappy with the other, blaming them for the predicament they were in with the law and their Master. Also having to live with the other while on the run wasn't helping their fondness towards one another.

Draco Malfoy's normal pristine robes were frayed and dirty, looking worse off than the family he used to tease for such clothing. His normally white-blond hair was matted with twigs sticking out here and there from laying in the mud and was dirty enough to be considered almost a brunette type color. He had knots in his back that normally would have been rubbed out by a servant of his choosing, but having one's house and fortune being turned over to a corrupt Ministry, which most of said money got the corrupt bureaucrats their jobs in the first place was almost a poetic justice. His hygiene didn't improve his mood, but made him snotty and even more unbearable to be around than he already was.

Young Malfoy was seriously regretting his choice in allegiance. Not that he had any love for 'mudbloods,' but the other side seemed less demanding, less work. His father had always raised him to believe that a Malfoy never followed or groveled. However, all he seemed to do to his 'Master' was just that, grovel and follow. His thoughts might be considered mutinous, but the Dark Lord never had had a chance to peer into the youths' mind since the thoughts began. The Dark Lord now had over three hundred followers of various races. One man couldn't check every individual's mind, and why would he check the mind of someone who led to the fall of the Dark's greatest enemy, which subsequently led to over two hundred of the new recruits.

Severus Snape was even nastier than his counter-part next to him. His normally greasy hair was now practically dripping with grease, often getting in the man's eyes. His already hooked nose was bruised, swollen, and slightly bloody from a nasty scrape with a couple of Aurors that happened upon them. He was not gentle with the obviously newly graduated enforcers as one got a lucky shot in and bloodied the supposed 'Half-Blood Prince.' Being a supreme dueler and maker of his own spells helped as he sent more advanced and highly more painful curses than his childhood potions book had carried. He was mostly sour at his young companion for his predicament. Also the boy's dead mother had some blame. If he wasn't so prideful, he wouldn't have made an Unbreakable Vow, sealing his fate to a lifetime time on the run. Or he hoped. Even while running, he still held hope that Potter would finish the Dark Lord... and him as well. The boy would have to earn it though. He would not go down quietly for no one, especially a Potter. Especially a Potter that was as dense as him, not learning valuable skills he had tried to press upon him.

Severus however, wasn't as loyal to the light as he was now, even though he was their supposed spy for years. He did many things he regretted. Namely, letting his loyalty waiver nearly two years ago. He thought himself nearly invincible to the crude ways people used to hype themselves up: such as sport rallies and war rallies. He was wrong. The Dark Lord was still as charismatic as he used to be nearly twenty years ago when he had Snape commit to the Dark Mark. He will regret that he opened the Potter's boy mind for the Dark Lord, but not the fact of who died. He had killed three of the boys who tormented him when he was younger, having killed 'Wormtail' when he got back from killing the man he would never have thought to beg for his life, subsequently the man he killed.

It was his worst memory to this date. The main reason why he dreaded the Dark Lord's rallies now. Like the one he was going to now. For the rallies meant the whole of the Dark Lord's army which consisted of Dementors. No matter how he tried, he would never be able to block their effects. In fact only one... thing he knew could. The Dark Lord himself. Severus figured it was because the Dark Lord had no shame nor conscience.

Severus' thought's halted as they found the cave they were supposed to be at. He could smell the congregation of werewolves around the entrance. Working closely with Greyback years ago will always drive their odor into a man's senses. The mangy beasts thought themselves above washing, especially since they usually never had an available shower handy just helped with their cause. Greyback was the worst though, and actually bathing in the blood of his victims, whether in wolf form or not. Snape would shiver no matter how hard he tried not to when he would hear Greyback reminisce about his victims blood, recently Bill Weasley, who Greyback still wanted to finish off and would visible drool over the memory.

Snape and Malfoy walked passed the werewolves milling about the entrance. Malfoy thought it amusing that the beasts thought themselves above wizard's, never washing. It was Malfoy's arrogant beliefs that blinded him from sympathizing with the people having lived a life that he had only live for a few weeks.

Deeper into the cave, they both could feel the coldness of the Dementor's. They quickly found a group of Death Eaters to huddle up with for warmth. Snape just sneered under his mask as the newly inducted Death Eaters relished being on the winning side. The only thought comforting to Snape was the thought of them losing what they ate when they finish their inducting missions. He seen it happen to every Death Eater since his very own induction when he himself fell to the ferocity.

After nearly a half hour the Dark Lord made his appearance. Snape quickly made his way to the Inner Circle portion grouped up front to take his place kneeling at the feet of a half blood who claimed pure blood supremacy.

"My faithful," he purred, "tonight we gather much like we did weeks ago for the celebration of the death of Albus Dumbledore!" Here, everyone cheered and the Dementors rattled the way they do as Snape flinched just a little at the memory of an old man begging for his life.

"My ranks have swelled, and you have gained new comrades. Those who joined me after my Re-birthing can expect a more... privileged status. Come, join me up front," Voldemort commanded as twenty or so Death Eaters rushed up to their Lord, whether from fear or being greedy, Snape didn't know, but expected a bit of a mixture.

Snape watched as they rolled up their left sleeves as Voldemort made red lines on top, bottom, left, and right of the Mark. "Behold!" Voldemort shouted, "The lieutenants of the Death Eaters!" He finished to the masses as every one threw up green or silver sparks and giving whistles of appreciation. Snape noticed a few people down Fenrir Greyback snarl at the way of wizards no doubt.

The twenty odd Death Eaters now formed two lines similar to the one line of the Inner Circle. Snape couldn't tell who they were underneath their masks, and the way the Dark Lord operated, probably never would.

"Yes, congratulations, my faithful," spoke the Dark Lord softly and yet carrying easily throughout the cave, "you will receive much more than a simple promotion, because the Dark Lord always repays your loyalty," Snape watched as the masses believe a cleverly spun lie. Most likely they would be the one's going to prison before any other's with the mission's Voldemort had planned.

"We are not gathered just for the sake of promoting those of worthy caliber," the Dark Lord said as he began walking through the ranks of Death Eaters and Werewolves. Snape thought it amusing that werewolves thought themselves superior to wizard's, and yet, weren't even granted rank of Death Eater, save for Greyback. Snape watched as Voldemort continued his speech, peering into the minds of his newest recruits for the briefest of moments, catching a glimpse of fear or the greed of those already wealthy. Snape didn't think he had to really listen to the Dark Lord. Anything important for those of the Inner Circle were said in private meetings with the Dark Lord. Nothing of importance would be said here to Snape, especially since he had no one to report to after this meeting.

Snape snapped out of his thoughts as the rally dispersed. Smartly, he looked around and notice none of the Inner Circle members leaving, thus suggesting a private meeting.

"Severus, how do you think the rally went?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Smashingly. Inspiring for the young ones who have recently joined, Master," Snape lied.

"I don't know how he'd know that, he wasn't even paying attention!" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked.

"Now, now Bella, we're not little children running around school to taddle on each other," Snape chided eliciting a chuckle from the Dark Lord. Snape didn't know what was scarier on that face: amusement or fury.

"Why are you even here! You have lost all purpose now Dumbledore's gone and you're not part of the Order anymore!"

"Bella, do not talk to Severus like that again. He has accomplished something that not even I could. He will always have a place in this Circle!" Voldemort hissed. Lestrange flinched at being reprimanded. Snape didn't know what to think, not wanting to be a part of the organization anymore, but now having sanctuary with the current most powerful wizard.

"I have news for you all," the Dark Lord shifted subjects as his snake, Nagini, slithered out of hiding, "Minister Scrimgeour is dead."

"How Master?" Bella asked with a little too much enthusiasm trying to make up for her earlier blunder.

"You know I don't reveal the names of my followers, especially the ones who succeed in their designated missions," Voldemort lightly scolded, "but in this case, I'll let you know: it was Nagini here. A mere snake accomplished what you all could not!" Voldemort exclaimed as he jumped from his leisurely position of his stone throne and began pacing the line of his most powerful Death Eaters.

"I know five of you have had the task of trying to complete this simple task-"

"But Master-" Lestrange interrupted the Dark Lord, which was a painful mistake as he didn't even need to say the word _Crucio_ to have Lestrange writhing on the ground, screaming.

"But nothing!" Voldemort said in a deadly hiss. "I know it was an easy task if something as simple as a snake could sneak into the Ministry, dispose of the intended target, and get out unnoticed. I happen to know that, now, as we talk, the Minister's body still hasn't been discovered," Voldemort said as he continued to pace the ranks of the Death Eaters. He, however, forgot to inform them that part of his soul was invested in his snake, which, at times he could take control, even more so than possessing them.

Lestrange was now recovering from her torture when the Dark Lord threw another one that hit her again. Over her screaming, the Dark Lord told her, and everyone else in a subtle way, "Bella, you disappoint me. I break you out of Azkaban, and you do nothing for me. You constantly fail me in every way possible. Should I have left you there instead?" He said this as he eyed all the other Azkaban escapees.

He finally lifted the curse as Lestrange wept from the pain and from the harsh words of Voldemort. Voldemort strolled back to his throne as nothing happened. He slumped in his chair as he casually threw a leg over one of the arms. All the while, his hood never wavering from his head as only his eyes shone in the poor light. Snape knew it was an act, one to see which of any of his followers would be lulled into the false security Voldemort offered. None fell for the ploy he had thrown their way since they first became part of the Inner Circle.

Voldemort cocked an amused smile none could see, "You may take your leave," as the Death Eaters bowed one last time as the carefully made their exit. "Fenrir, could you stayed behind?" Voldemort asked as if Fenrir had an option.

"Yes, my Lord," Fenrir gulped, not knowing whether he would be praised or more likely tortured and never seen again.

**AN:** And there you guys have it. There are nine more chapters I havewritten with a few more left after that.I will try to update once a week (if I remember), so no one gets pissy for the long wait. So if you enjoyed the story so far (or not) let me know, see if I can't help you out a little. But for now, I'm going to start something new here, something I like to call** Get to Know the Author!** This way, you guys will know what I like (and don't like) so you know if this story is going to be your Cup o' Tea. The first few chapters are going to bemy pet peeves.

**Pet Peeves:** Polls.

I hate polls (who do you guys want together, what super powers do you want them to have, etc.). Anyone who sees apoll at the end of a chapter should quit reading the story because those stories are rarely finished, or if they are, they are lacking from the first part of the story. it's simply a ploy by Authors to get reviews, which back them into a corner if these 'polls' don'tgo the way they're planned to. To the authors who like to do polls, scrap every poll you've doneand own _your_ story. It's not the readers story, but your own imagination's thinking. If you insist on doing polls, you should just tell your readers that your going to quit writing and they can write whatever the hell they want. So, if any one read this and agree, disagree, want more into my inner thinkings, let me know, Jimmy Coin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

**Wayward Son**

**AN:** I know last chapter I said I hate polls, but I have a kinda-sorta poll. Would you guys like me to label chapters? That's it. I don't care who you want to get together or any new pet for Harry. You know what I want, now... Respond!

**Chapter 3:**

Harry sluggishly woke from his slumber of a good night's sleep all around. He was finally of age, he spent the night and will spend the next few days with his most favorite family, and he had his best friends. Not much could go wrong, Harry figured, at least for a few days, right?

After getting dressed, Harry decided he'd have some fun with the second youngest Weasley when he awoke. He quickly spun on his heel and Apparated up to Ron Weasley's room, his best mate. The first loud crack didn't affect his best friend, so he started Apparating around the room as fast as he could, shouting between each one, "Wake-y, wake-y, Won-Won!" Ron finally awoke, swinging blindly at Harry with his pillow. This went on for a couple of minutes, attracting Ron's little sister and his twin brother's, unknown to the two boys. Ron finally tagged Harry in the face with a pillow when the swing before was too violent and spun the much too tired red head around, thus crumpling a surprised Harry.

The two were then aware of the three siblings in the doorway, smiling and giggling.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to wake you lot," Harry apologized.

"Nonsense, I say," one of the twins said.

"Yes, I agree," replied the other.

"Glad we decided to Pop in and say 'Hi' to mum," the other continued.

"For, if we hadn't, we would have never heard of, what was it? Won-Won?"

"Oh yes, a story we must hear," the twin said as he waved his wand and two lazy boys appeared in the much too small, violently orange room. Harry just gave Ron an, 'I'm sorry' look that was half hearted as Ginny started recounting the story when she saw that neither Harry nor Ron were going to be very forth-coming. Ron just turned a hideous shade of red that clashed horribly with his room as Fred and George didn't laugh, but looked on with awe.

When Ginny finished, the twin's just looked at Ron as one said, "Oh!"

"My!" the other continued.

"God!" the first one finished.

"I just want to warn you," one twin said.

"That me and Fred will make it our duty in life that you never forget that," George said.

"I will personally take it upon my self to make sure your children know you as 'Won-Won,' Won-Won," the other chuckled finally as Ron couldn't stand it no more as he bewitched his pillows to chase after the twins as they Disapparated.

"Way to go Harry, now I'm going to be embarrassed for the rest of my life!" Ron said.

"Oh Ron, don't be so dramatic," Ginny said while giggling, "they'll forget all about it in a day or two."

"Oh come off it, Gin, you know the twins! They don't forget things, they're like elephants!" He tapped his temple as he stormed about, throwing his pillows on his bed as that was the last straw for Harry as he broke down on the floor. Ron, however, didn't find it as funny as he began to way lay Harry with as many pillows as he could get, before finally duplicating a couple more to get more aggression out, only making Harry laugh more.

"As fun as this is," Ginny said to the tousled haired Harry and the huffing Ron who was still red in the face, "but mum wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready," this instantly changed Ron's attitude as he dropped a pillow and rushed out of the room, leaving an awkward silence between Harry and Ginny.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," Harry said finally as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said as she looked at the tip of his nose so as not to have her mind peered into, "it was worth it, I haven't seen you laugh since, well, you know," she commented.

Harry thought about that. It actually was the first time he laughed a good natured laugh. Sure he laughed when Hermione was talking to the Dursleys with her wand twirling, but that was an almost revenge type laugh. It didn't really feel as good as he just felt now, laughing with (or at) his favorite people.

"I guess that's true," Harry said, "maybe I'm getting over it."

"That's good," Ginny replied.

"Yeah," Harry said as the uncomfortable silence came back.

"Well-"

"Harry we-" they both started.

"Ladies first," Harry ushered.

"Harry we, I, need to talk to you. This won't be a pleasant talk though, just to warn you. I did something bad."

"Ginny, could it wait then? Just this little bit is going to hang over my head for the rest of my visit. I don't want something awful bouncing about in my head until the wedding. So, could you tell me afterwards?" Harry asked, thinking he had an idea what it was about.

"S-sure, yeah, I guess I'll tell you at the Reception, but it can't wait longer than that," Ginny said when she saw Harry going to interrupt.

"Alright, after the Reception then. You find me though," Harry said, "I guess we better head down to the kitchen if we want any food, Ron had a busy morning. I sure don't envy Hermione, think about what their kids and him will put away" Harry said as Ginny chuckled all the way down to the kitchen.

The days at the Burrow passed pretty much in the same way. Harry would find new and inventive ways to wake Ron up with the ability to now use magic legally. When Harry woke Ron up for the third time with Apparation, he asked angrily, "don't you need a _license_ to do that?"

Harry sobered up a little bit after that. "If you think I'm going to the Ministry after Scrimgeour was offed in his own office and no one found out for a whole day, then your crazier than I thought," Harry said, referring to the recent article in the _Prophet_. It said that the Minister died from a snake bite, and Harry had a pretty good idea which snake that killed the Minister. England was now in a state of emergency, including the muggle side as well.

"I guess you're right, but don't get caught," Ron warned.

"Right, as long as you and Hermione use protection."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked a bit clueless.

"It means you better not have any little Ron's and Hermione's running around in the next nine months," Harry said as he watched Ron's face turn a violent shade of red. Harry, however, didn't know if it was because of his insinuation or if Ron just was embarrassed to talk about those things. He figured it was a heavy mixture of the two.

"Your nuts, mate. Me and Hermione?" Ron said, trying to casually wave off the accusation, however his red face and burning ears gave him away.

"Please Ron, I've dug extensively through each of your heads. I think I know what I'm talking about. I also think I have it on good authority that she feels the same," Harry said, pulling off a Gilderoy Lockheart impression as he winked at Ron while tapping his nose.

"NO WAY! You-you take that back!" Harry was a little taken aback by that comment, and apparently so was Ron by look of being flabbergasted on his face.

Harry quickly dipped into Ron's mind, and saw that he wasn't ready for that type of step yet.

"Just don't take too long," Harry said as he patted Ron on the shoulder as he was leaving, "she's a good girl, she won't be on the market for long, and we're at war. When you're ready, just... handle it," and Harry walked out of the room to leave Ron with his thoughts.

Harry could see a difference between the way Ron treated Hermione after that point. It was almost indiscernible, but he watched them closely before the days of the wedding. He would smile a little more towards her, or just find a reason to touch her, like leading her through a door. He was glad his efforts would not have gone to waste. He gambled with the decision to confront one of them, but he thought Ron would take it best. He was afraid Hermione wouldn't be to appreciative of him telling her what to do. Besides, Harry knew she was ready, he just wasn't sure if Ron was, and he didn't want anything to jeopardize their relationship if something didn't go right.

The days prior to the wedding were usually spent by Harry dodging Ginny in case she spilled the beans on the unpleasant topic she wanted to talk about, or Fred and George for retaliation of 'breaking little Ginny's heart,' or hanging out with Ron and Hermione. The house was usually busy with Fleur and Mrs. Weasley running around trying to get all the decorations up and ready for the wedding. Charlie came home a few days before the wedding, forcing Harry back into Ron's room. Besides being stressed out over the wedding, Bill looking like Mad-Eye, and eating every piece of raw meat he could get, Mrs. Weasley was also stressed over the fact that Percy hadn't RSVP'd or even been heard from by anyone for five days. Everyone in fact was a little worried for the black sheep of the Weasley family.

The wedding day finally arrived on a dreary day in August. Harry had just got done dueling both twins again for the sixth time, and just barely getting away from them into the sanctuary of the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was located. "Fred, George! Leave the poor dear alone!"

"Oh poor Ickle Harrykins needs protection," one twin simpered.

"I'm not thinking about him you dolt! He's dueled Death Eaters, usually outnumbered. Let's not forget, either, about You-Know-Who! I'm just thinking about protecting my poor Ickle Twin-Twins!" Mrs. Weasley simpered back at the trouble-makers. Harry honestly didn't think he'd be able to last another three seconds against the twins himself, but they obviously didn't think about his past battles as they grudgingly said 'Thanks mum,' and stomped out the door to crash some tables into the air twenty feet above themselves, forgetting about the whole mess.

The guests started to arrive as Harry saw some very beautiful women walk in and out of the Weasley abode, obviously related to Fleur. Harry saw Gabrielle, the young girl he 'saved' during the Triwizard Tournament, as she blushed when he caught her eye and returned a shy wave to her. She began to giggle and Harry smartly left the house to go search for some company that wouldn't hassle him.

He quickly flagged down Remus Lupin outside after he just finished a conversation with the haggard form of Arthur Weasley.

"So, how's it feel to be legal and having the whole of wizard England's witches after you?" He jokingly questioned.

"Right, I don't think they're all focused on little old me right now, we are at war," Harry stated.

"All the better to have the only wizard to trump the Dark Lord four times as a husband," Remus responded.

"Shut it, Lupin. How's my favorite Metamorphmagus?" Harry questioned back as Remus nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, she's a firecracker that one," he chuckled nervously.

"Do tell," Harry said.

"She threatened to castrate me if I didn't take her on a date," he mumbled as Harry let loose a string of chuckles.

"Think of the possibilities though, Moony," Harry said.

"Stated as if you were Sirius or your father. Are you secretly channeling their spirits young Potter?" he questioned in a high and mighty tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry beamed back, feeling a little closer to his father and Sirius, and Remus as well. They joked around for a few minutes and talked about politics for a few minutes more before Remus sobered up and started talking in a hushed tone.

"Look, I understand that you have some mission you're going on. I also get it was highly confidential between you and Dumbledore, but if you need any help, any whatsoever, please ask. No matter what happens to me or you, for better or for worse, you are my life. I must see you grow up and raise a family, Harry," Harry was about to cut him off, but Remus didn't let him, "no, listen. Do you know what an Unbreakable Vow is? It's something that one party or parties promise to the other, and must be completed no matter what.

"The Marauders promised that at least one of us must live long enough to see our third generation. I can _feel_ that it's up to me, don't ask me how, but I know Wormtail is dead," he finished with the most serious look in his eye Harry had ever seen.

"Remus... thanks," was all Harry could muster. He squeezed Harry's shouldered and straightened up.

"Right, well, now that the mushy stuff is out of the way, I have some advice for you," he said straightening his jacket, "you know that your father and Sirius were probably the most talented wizard's of our year, and that I was no slouch," Harry nodded his head.

"Well, you know we used to prank Snape viciously right?" Harry nodded again, "Harry know this: it was four against one and Snape gave as well as he got. You saw what happened during our fifth year, it got more violent every year until Snape almost got mauled to death by me our Seventh Year, but understand this Harry, Snape won. He won everything, most of the battles and the war. Think about that before you try to take Snape on." After that, Lupin patted Harry one more time on the back and left to go mingle with the other guests as Harry let that information sink in.

Harry sat with Hermione during the ceremony, behind the rest of the Weasleys. Harry thought it was a beautiful wedding, as Fleur looked absolutely gorgeous. Many of the male guests almost stopped the wedding when the wizard who wed the two asked if any objected to the binding, but thanks to many wives, it went on. Afterwards, at the Reception, Harry ate with Remus and Tonks and a couple of other people as many people were dancing in the yard. He thought he even saw Ron and Hermione twirling out there. He heard a toast from Charlie, Bill's best man, and also one from Fleur's Maid of Honor, though it was hard to understand, as it was mostly in French.

Harry had totally forgot about Ginny and her conversation until he felt a tugging at his elbow, knowing instantly that it was Ginny.

"Care for a twirl?" Harry questioned.

"I would love to, but I've seen your dancing and like the way my toes look now, thank you," she replied, "but I would care to go somewhere private."

"Why, Ginny, what would your parents think?" Harry half-heartedly joked as she grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him to the kitchen where no one was.

"Alright, what I have to say is... hard to take in. I'm still trying to," Harry noticed here that she was wringing her hands.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked as he gave her a hug as she began to sob a little.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

**AN:** Yeah boy! Another chapter done. I got two months worth of chapters left if I update once a week. o dig in your heels, y'all. Now more of, "Get to know your Author!"

**Pet Peeves: "Shopping Chapters"**

Many, for some reason think this type of chapter is necessary. Talking of the clothes, gadgets, and the bank trip Harry must make at the beginning of many stories. However, for all the important crap he buys and the fancy clothes he purchases, rarely ever make an appearance later on. It is a waste of words, and I'd rather read a romantic chapter than that drabble. I don't care if you agrre or disagree, because the fact is... I'm right, bitch (and that folks is the flava' of your author).


	4. Falling Out

**Disclaimer:** You know what I don't own.

**Chapter 4:**

**Wayward Son**

It felt like some one had kicked him in the stomach. Harry began to breathe irregularly as Ginny tried to calm him down. Colors were flying by Harry's eyes as a million thoughts raced in his head. The most common was, 'How?'

"W-what? How?"

"Harry, settle down, let me-"

"YOU CAN"T GET PREGNANT FROM KISSING!" Harry shouted out randomly, almost as if he was trying to convince himself of the truth of it.

Ginny had had enough and soundly slapped Harry across the face. "Harry, let me explain," as Harry looked like he was getting his bearings back.

"I wasn't totally honest with you. When you broke us off, it hurt... badly," she explained as tears began to flow down her face.

"I didn't want to make a scene because I knew Dumbledore was like a grandfather to you. So, for some reason, I wanted to hurt you," she sniffed out as Harry barely looked like he was taking it in.

"I met Dean on the train, it wasn't like I planned it out, it just happened," she rambled. She noticed Harry's eyes glaze over even more and decided to continue.

"We got to talking and found an empty compartment, and did... it." She finished meekly. Harry had finally broke out of his stupor as a cold fire burned in his eyes.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked with venom in his voice. Harry could feel his heart dropping and breaking into a million pieces.

"I haven't told anyone, and you're the only one that can help me!" she pleaded.

"And why would I do that?" Harry asked while crossing his arms.

"Because you're a good person?" She asked meekly.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't mad, but heart broken. He held out hopes for him and Ginny getting back together either when she got out of school, or when or if he beat Voldemort, but he didn't think he could look at her like he used to anymore.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as Ginny squealed in excitement and hugged him. Harry pushed her gently away.

"I want you to say it's yours." She said.

"WHAT! Why?" Harry asked, thinking of her family's reaction to the news.

"Look, they love you," she inferred what he was thinking, "You're best friends with my brother," she pleaded.

"They'll hate me. Fred and George already want to kill me for breaking up with you. Why can't you have Dean do this? He's well off, he'll be able to take care of... the baby." Harry finally got out.

"Because Dean doesn't know." She told him."I'm just trying to get used to this myself, Harry. What do you think Dean will do?"

Harry didn't really care what Dean thought. It wasn't his responsibility.

"Why are you telling me this now, by the way?" Harry questioned.

"Before we left the train, I could tell something like this happened," she explained. "Don't ask me how, so I thought I would just put a Glamor Charm on my midsection. My feeling was confirmed about two weeks ago. The Charm wore off five days ago, so I've had to where baggy clothing. I can't cast a spell and I'm tired of running around, hiding it."

Harry again pinched the bridge of his nose, as he could sympathize with her... kind of at least. "Fine, I'll do it. But you had better come clean soon." Harry warned.

Ginny Squealed again, hugging Harry again saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry smelled her hair, remembering the end of last year, and realizing that he would most likely end up alone now that Ginny felt tainted. He hated thinking that, but it was the only thing he could think of.

They decided they would tell everyone tomorrow after dinner. Harry left, feeling like the whole world was once again on his shoulders. The fun he had before Ginny dropped her news seemed so long ago now. Even this didn't compete with Voldemort of ripping his childhood away. Harry couldn't even fathom what Ginny was going through. This was actually her baby. She seemed so strong though, but Harry couldn't help but think it was a release for her to let him know what was going on, and even more to finally have the secret out now. He was more afraid of her family's reaction than anything. Now, when ever he saw a red head passing by him, he just saw his bloody demise at their hands.

Wandering around and looking morose, he finally caught Mr. Weasley waving him over to some other Senior Order members out of the corner of his eye. His shoulder's dropped a little more as he walked over to the group of Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye, and Sturgis Podmore.

"Hey Harry," Mr. Weasley greeted, "Remus here just told us about your news."

"Aye laddie, quite the task you're taking on there," Mad-eye commented.

"Yes, well, we were just thinking," Mr. Weasley gestured to the other men, "that the Order would be able to help you more if you let us know a little of your task Dumbledore set for you," Mr. Weasley said as Mad-eye looked a little disgruntled at him.

"I appreciate that Mr. Weasley, I really do, but if Dumbledore never told you, I think it would be safer if I held on to it, for a while at least." Mad-eye looked on approvingly. Harry figured it was because Mad-eye always seemed to have an obsession with the keeping of secrets. Sadly, for Harry, Mr. Weasley didn't look too happy.

"Right, well then. When will you leave for this... task Harry?" He asked again trying to sound like his normal self. Harry could see from his barely there hair that he was quite stressed.

"I was thinking I would start tomorrow after dinner," Harry commented. He noticed some color drain out of Remus' face.

"So soon, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Well, mainly, I was going to finish investigating some... memories and brush up on some skills. I was thinking of asking McGonagall if I could use the Hogwarts' library for a bit." Many of the faces seemed to regain their color at this, some for different reasons as he caught a glimpse at Moody's good eye and could feel him thinking that maybe he wasn't such a dunderhead as the rest of everyone he's met.

Harry didn't focus on that though. He was more afraid of Mr. Weasley's reaction to the news tomorrow. If the mild mannered Arthur Weasley had a fit tomorrow, what would the rest do?

The reception finally started dying down as the party thinned out. He caught Ron and Hermione snuggling on the couch in the living room. He wondered how they would react to the news tomorrow. Hopefully he would still have his best friends at the same time tomorrow.

Harry woke up the next day, somberly. He didn't wake Ron up, but went immediately out to the grassy knoll by the Burrow. He sat there, basking in the sun until noon, when Ron finally woke up and called Harry in for lunch, or breakfast in Ron's case.

Harry plastered a smile on his face that fooled everyone but Hermione, who, sadly for Harry, excelled at Legilimency. One of the many things Harry hated about Legilimency was that if one was skilled enough, they could detect lies or deception on facial expressions and gestures on even an occulmens as skilled as Snape, but you also had to know the person intimately to detect the falsities.

When Harry wiped his mouth and excused himself, Hermione followed him and asked what was troubling him. Harry merely said, "You'll find out tonight," as he went back to Ron's room to grab his book on Legilimency so he could study Occulmency better so as to fool Hermione tonight. Harry didn't know why, but Ginny didn't want anyone to know the truth about her and Harry.

Dinner came all too fast. Harry felt that he made some ground on Occulmency. He could now block even himself out of his mind as he seemed to float above his body, immune to all emotions, but feeling quick and sharp as ever.

Mrs. Weasley made a great meal for everyone, save Bill who didn't really need his meat cooked anymore. Mr. Weasley was even more stressed than normal after his day at work, as Harry could feel it radiating from him even through his induced state of calm.

It ended all too soon as Ginny said she and Harry needed to make an announcement to everyone in the family room. They all moved into more comfortable positions around the room as Ginny and Harry stood by the entrance.

"I have good news," Ginny started as she plastered on a false smile, "Harry and I are pregnant!" Harry could feel the shock of everyone radiating around the room.

All of the sudden, Mrs. Weasley jumped up and squealed as she hugged Ginny and wiped tears out of her eyes. Fleur also seemed to come out of the shock and smiled and came up to congratulate Ginny. The rest of the Weasley clan had different reactions. They stared holes in Harry's head as Mr. Weasley tried to reign in his anger.

"So, Harry, do still plan on going on your trip?" He asked in a restrained voice.

"Yes sir I do. It is my highest priority at this time," Harry said, which was apparently the wrong answer.

"And how will Ginny be taken care of?" he asked as Mrs. Weasley was still simpering over Ginny.

"She will have full access to my vaults at Gringotts, so she will be able to get anything and everything she needs while I am gone."

"So, just because you have money, you think you can throw your money at this problem?" He questioned as his voice rose. The twins were now on their feet.

"No, I don't. However, there are bigger things in this world than me and this child-"

Mr. Weasley slammed his fist on the coffee table as he yelled, "THERE IS NOTHING BIGGER THAN MY BABY GIRL!" This finally caught Mrs. Weasley's attention.

"Arthur!" she shrieked, "How dare you talk to Harry like that. He brings your first grandchild to this earth and you yell at him. You should be thankful this happened." Mr. Weasley's anger didn't quell any, but he did leave up the stairs as the rest of the Weasley boys rose and began to crack their knuckles. Mrs. Weasley however shooed them out and up to their rooms. She hugged Harry and whispered, "Thank you for this miracle, Harry. Don't worry about Arthur, he'll come around," as she pinched his check and left to go upstairs. Ginny squeezed his arm and tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it just came out like a grimace. She left to her room and Harry was left with Ron and Hermione.

"How could you not tell us Harry?" Ron asked in a miserable, betrayed voice.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. She looked like she knew something was up.

"Nothing, Ginny didn't want me to tell you guys," Harry lied convincingly.

"Bull Harry," Ron started, "you tell us about the Horcruxes, something only four people now know about, and you can't even hint to something like this?"

"Look, I didn't find out myself until a couple of days ago. If you want anyone to blame, blame Ginny," Harry said stupidly as Ron had landed a punch before Harry had time to dodge it. Hermione thankfully pulled him off before he could do anymore damage.

"Look, Harry, I know something else is going on. Don't hide it from us!" she pleaded. Harry almost gave in, but for some reason, he couldn't spill the secret.

"Look, there's nothing else going on, why can't you believe me?" He pleaded. Harry just wanted the night to end.

"Yeah, right Harry. I'm no good at Legilimency and even I can tell something is off." Ron said as he had tears in his eyes. Harry didn't know if it was because of the adrenaline pumping through him, or the hurt Harry caused him by his deception. Harry honestly didn't know what the big deal was. It was only a baby, and it wasn't even his!

"Harry, until you can be honest with us, I don't think it a wise idea for us to help you with the Horcruxes. When you come clean, we'll help," Hermione said as she dragged Ron up the stairs. Harry hadn't seen that one coming. This wasn't even his lie. And they acted as if they had every right to know everything about him! HA, the self righteous wankers had another thing coming if they thought they could withdraw their resources in hope of squeezing out an apology or confession. Harry pulled himself up off the floor, waved his wand and called for Hedwig as his trunk disappeared from Ron's room before he and Hermione arrived there and he spun on his heel once Hedwig was on his shoulder as he apparated out of the Burrow and out of the lives of the Weasley's for a while, as piece of parchment floated to the ground of where he once stood.

**AN:** Well, I've started to name chapters from this point, since only one review answered my questio, but no big deal. Now, time to get to know your author!

**Pet peeves: Apologist's**

By apologist's, I mean all those authors that say, 'this story slash... not that there's anything wrong with that or anything... I love gay people...' and so and so forth. Quit apologizing. I don't like it, and I don't care if I hurt some fruit's (more likely some depressed fourteen year old girl who has an anal and penis fetish) feeling's. Discuss!


	5. Schooling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Chapter 5: Schooling**

Harry rubbed his eyes as he read the same sentence over again for the seventh time. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder as he read, _Sensational Senses: How to taste better, hear easier, see farther, have more sensitive feeling, smell further, and feel magic, _as he read outside Apparently, wizards had six senses, including magical feeling. Magical feeling, if trained right, would allow a wizard to use his magic to feel different types of magic around them. This was the only thing Harry could think of how Dumbledore found all those magical enchantments in Voldemort's lair. He only read about the important sense he needed, since he was strapped for time, but thought he would come back to the book at a later date and see if he could do something about his eyes to get rid of his glasses.

He was setting under one of the trees the kids sat under while studying for their spring exams. Since school wasn't in session and that he wasn't a student, he allowed himself to take any book outside, though he took great care of them. Madam Pince wouldn't be too happy with him if she found dirt and grass stains all over her prized possessions.

McGonagall seemed thoroughly pleased to see him wandering around the school. As far as he could tell, she was the only one in the castle, besides the vulture-like librarian. Harry assumed that he would have gotten mighty lonely in a big castle with nothing but pictures and ghosts to talk to, so it seemed pretty obvious why she would "bump" into him. She seemed like a totally different person while not looking at him like a student. Harry would notice that she now looked at him as something akin to a peer. Harry was glad she still liked him after the end of the last term. He was afraid she might have blamed Harry for Dumbledore's death for being so secretive about where they were that night.

Ginny had written three days ago saying that the news had died down at the Burrow and everyone was getting back to normal. Harry knew that was a lie. For one, the writing looked off, for some reason. Harry assumed he was becoming more skilled at Legilimency and that the passive form was transferring over into other aspects of communication besides having to look into people's eyes. Harry was certain all the Weasley's were hopping mad, save Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, who were most likely decorating a room for the baby already.

Ginny had also said that she was sorry to put him through so much trouble. She said she kept apologizing to Ron and Hermione and telling them not to be mad at Harry. Harry didn't know why Hermione and Ron reacted the way they did. He needed them. They were invaluable. Because of their rashness, they had set Harry back by at least a month, easily.

Harry shook himself out of those thoughts as he tried to refocus. He was just glad that he seemed to be finding the books he needed. The book on senses he found on his first day, and later the same day, he found a book on Protection Rituals. He figured he would need that book since it seemed like the wall thing that was protecting the faux-locket that Dumbledore had to wipe blood on had some sort of protection barrier, even though it seemed to be dark in nature.

Harry was almost finished with the Senses book. His 'aura' as the book called it, was getting stronger. He constantly had it flared out to about twenty feet. That was generally the norm for wizards so they wouldn't get confused once they got into more crowded places. No ghost, especially Peeves, had been able to get the jump on him for about two days now.

Today had been the fifth day since his flight from the Weasley abode. He usually ate with McGonagall down in the kitchens and chat with Dobby when he got bored. The little elf had a lot of energy. Harry was easily amused by the creatures jokes now that the elf seemed to get a little more comfortable chatting with wizards on an equal term basis.

If he wasn't out practicing his silent spell casting or looking for new books to master, Harry would go visit with Hedwig. She was starting to get old now. She still was strong and fast as ever, but Harry noticed that some of her white feathers were a little whiter than what they used to be. Harry didn't want to think about the day when he had to bury his best friend. Even worse though, was when she started aging like Errol did. Harry didn't think he would be able to handle that most of all though.

Hagrid had arrived on the seventh day he was at Hogwarts. Harry was able to tell Hargid about him and Ginny, which was the whole truth. Hagrid just patted him on the back and said, "Yer always seeming to dig yer self a bigger hole every year, Harry," and took him to the Three Broomsticks for a pint. Harry was a little uneasy around Madam Rosemerta, feeling some way that she was the one to cause so much harm. He stopped himself with that line of thinking when he saw her barely living and looking like a ghost of herself. He invited her to join him and Hagrid. They had to twist her arm, but after a few drinks, it looked like about twenty years shed from her face and she finally let a smile go every now and then.

Harry had to think that he enjoyed Hagrid's company most of all. Except when he wrangled Harry up to go feed some new 'pet.' Harry did visit Grawp, who was becoming more civilized. For some reason, Grawp seemed really down. Harry questioned Hagrid about it, who responded with, "Dumbledore would come every now and again and play games with Grawp. Trained Grawp up real nice in manners and all. Great man that Dumbledore." Harry and Hagrid were both a little sad after that, and decided to go to the Hog's Head and visit with Dumbledore's brother and have a firewhiskey or two.

After about a half month's stay at Hogwarts, Harry had mastered silent casting and had abused his liver significantly. Trying to keep up with Hagrid was tough. Many nights they would both stumble to Hagrid's hut, crying and toasting Dumbledore and anyone else they knew. Harry was just glad no Death Eaters were out during those times. He surely wouldn't have been around the living if there was.

Harry had mastered almost everything he think he needed to get to a Horcrux. The next part was identifying the Horcrux and it's location. Harry had been thinking about that, and his best guess right now was Albania. He didn't know which one was there or where exactly, but he figured at least there was a clue there, since there had to be a reason Voldemort fled so far after his destruction 16 years ago..

He mentally made the checklist of the status of the Horcruxes. The Diary and Ring had been destroyed. Hufflepuff's cup was still missing, as well as the locket. Nagini would have to go when he fought Voldemort, who himself was a Horcrux. He only needed to identify the last Horcrux to know what to look for. The only thing of Gryffindor he knew of was the sword in Dumbledore's old office. He didn't really know what to look for, he never heard of any special artifact of either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. The only thing he could come up with was studying each crest and symbol and any type of icon the two founders associated themselves with.

It took days for Harry to identify everything he thought there was to know about the two founders. During that time he also reviewed the memories through the Pensieve he inherited from Dumbledore, and training Hagrid in rudimentary magic skills. Hagrid had offered to come along with Harry to Albania, knowing of the dangers there. Harry didn't know if he could Side Along Apparate someone as big as Hagrid. Surprisingly, though, Hagrid had already known how to apparate. They just had to make a wand for him, which they used a feather from a wing of one of Hagrid's favorite Thestral. Ollivander still couldn't be found, and neither could the other wand makers of Great Britain.

Hagrid had learned quickly enough on how to Stun and what not. Hagrid was afraid that he would go back to Azkaban if the Ministry found out, but Harry had pointed out that his name had been cleared of all charges and that he was over seventeen. After that line of reasoning, Hagrid had no more doubts about casting spells. Hagrid swelled with pride when he first casted a spell from a crude wand Harry made him. Harry was going to practice making more wands so that for Christmas, he would be able to give Hagrid a wand he deserved.

During the end of his first month of staying at Hogwarts, he was making his preparations to leave for Albania. McGonagall had decided to come address him about the upcoming school year. "Mr. Potter, I have just been informed that Hogwarts will now officially open again in the fall," she stated in her matter of fact way.

"Congratulations Professor, kind of late notice, but better late than never," Harry responded.

"I was hoping I would be able to talk you into staying for your final year," she said, knowing of Harry's journey.

"I'm sorry Porfessor," Harry said, and he meant it. He should be able to finish his schooling and not journeying all over Great Britain and half of the European continent looking for some mad man's fragmented soul. "You know that I have to do this though."

"I know... Harry, but the school, the students would feel safer if you were accompanying them this year." She began to plead.

"How about this," Harry began, "if I finish my journey before Easter break, I'll come back to school for my NEWTs and classes."

"Not earlier?" She asked.

"We'll see, Professor," Harry said with a smile as he finished stuffing clothes into a knapsack so he could leave at first light tomorrow. McGonagall realized that she was fighting a losing battle and bowed out of the room to let him finish packing. He finally finished packing and turned in for the night with butterflies in his stomach for his first real adventure, at least in Harry's mind.

The sun was just breaking when Harry found himself knocking on Hagrid's door. "All right Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"As good as I'll ever get, I 'pose," he replied, still rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. Harry helped him carry his bag out of his house so the brisk air could wake Hagrid a little bit.

**AN:** Not my favorite chapter I've written, and not my longest, but it still had some necessary content. I would like to address a review, which I don't like to do, but the comment just won't go away. They said something about Ginny not being 'of age' (seventeen) in the wizarding world, so she couldn't have a baby. That's true, her not being of age, but any girl mature enough can bear a child. So, there.

**Pet peeves: Shippers**

Many my ask, 'Why don't you like shippers Mr. Coin?" Well, I'll tell you: they suck. These people won't read stories without their favorite ship and if they accidentally do, they plead and beg the author to change it for them (it's happened to me). Not only that, but hard shippers of the H-HR genre have lost some enthusaism in the canon Harry Potter books. That's just sad. These people still scan the books, over emphasising points that are plainly minisule and mean nothing. Sure, we may prefer one ship, but we shouldn't dilute our minds to think that's the only way to go. Also, along the same lines (kind of) are those stories where Harry says 'Ginny, I've loved you forever and never realized it...' Tha is bull. I'm done. Discuss!


	6. The Apprentice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 6: The Apprentice**

Harry and Hagrid's arrival in Albania could have started out better. Upon arriving, Harry landed in a small lake, right in the middle of it. The morning was cold, so Harry had to dry himself off and warm up using his magic which left him dizzy from so much magic being used. The two continued on, each talking about each one's interpretation of spells and the like. Hagrid was, surprisingly, very informed, Harry thought. Apparently, the pink umbrella wasn't the only thing related to magic he hid, apart from his 'pets.'

At about midday however, everything went to hell for Harry. Hagrid got a Patronus message from Madame Maxime. Apparently, she discovered another giant tribe or two on the main land of the north, just around Lithuania and Estonia. She also reported that she has seen a group of Death Eaters ready to meet with one of the tribes. She wanted to go meet with the other, which looked more sympathetic to their cause, and that they would be too late to meet with the other one. Since the Patronus went inside of him, he knew the coordinates of where to go. He gave Harry a sad good bye and wished him luck, but he said this was bigger than his quest (if he only knew the truth), and apparated away.

Harry was sad at the departure. Hedwig floated down on to his knee and let him stroke her. It seemed therapeutic to him, and she wasn't going to complain of the attention given to her. Harry realized it was for the best after all. Hagrid stuck out like a sore thumb. Harry and Hedwig continued on through the mostly barren land. There was green grass about, but it had sparse tree cover and Harry had yet to see some sort of dwelling on the way. Walking along, Harry remembered that this country was in some sort of war in the southern part. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to go trudging about in the thick of it all.

Dusk was beginning to fall and Harry decided to make camp in the most cover he could find, which were three trees in an almost perfect triangle. He woke up Hedwig so that she could go hunt and keep watch over the camp while Harry slept. His dinner wasn't as good as he would have wished it was. It was a piece of dried meat on a stick, over a blue fire so that it was warm when he ate it. He didn't have any plates or utensils, so he just ate it by ripping it with his fingers or teeth if it came to it.

The next morning was just about as bad as the previous night had been. He slept wrong, so most of his body ached, and the temperature dropped drastically during the night so now it felt like he had a cold too. Not to mention, it was about the fourth day in a row that he hadn't bathed or washed anything for that matter. Just about the only thing going for him was that his magic was almost where it should be after apparating the great distance of England to eastern Europe and would most likely be at full strength in only a couple of hours. Still, he had no where to apparate to, so had to reserve himself for searching for the little village Bertha Jorkins went to before her disappearance.

Harry winced as he traveled along a badly built dirt road as Hedwig was digging her talons in on his unsteady shoulder as she took her turn to nap. Harry, it seemed had been walking for what seemed to be the whole day. He saw the same scenery over and over again, so it never felt like he was going anywhere. In reality though, it was just after noon when he seen a small village on the horizon. He finally arrived after another thirty minutes on an overcast type day that seemed to reflect his mood perfectly. It looked like the village followed the same road that he had been following, buildings on each side, for about a block before it ended.

Harry woke up Hedwig and told her to wait for him at the end of the village by a tree or something. She gave a tired hoot of agreement before she took off and Harry entered the pub. Outside of the pub, the occasional villager saw a very average teenager with a beautiful white owl on his shoulder. He had messy, black hair and glasses. On the inside of the pub, a man in his early twenties with thick, spiky, white hair entered. His eyes were the color of ice. He was striking and intimidating. In general, some one not to talk to unless he approached you.

Harry's cloak was Transfigured into a muggle equivalent, a black trench coat. He was still uncertain what type of village this was, being muggle or magical. Either way, Harry didn't want to be recognized. Harry ordered a whiskey and sat down in the corner surveying the pub. It was simple, and didn't look very modern. It appeared to have come out of medieval times, suggesting that it was a magical village. However, none of the patrons wore any clothing suggesting that they were magical. The five people inside, besides Harry and the barkeep appeared to be simple farmers, taking a break from their grueling day.

After sipping on his second whiskey, some action finally entered the bar. Three men entered, each looking grimier and more heinous than the one before him. Harry didn't recognize any, but he did recognize their cloaks. Their black cloaks with a dark gray skull embroidered on the left shoulder. Luckily for Harry, they took the booth next to Harry's. One looked around checking for eavesdroppers, but didn't think there were anyone to take notice of. Still, that didn't stop them from casting a Silencing Charm around their area. That didn't stop Harry from uncoiling an orange piece of string like substance that wound it's way into there area almost as if it possessed snake like qualities.

"... I tell ya, I think the Dark Lord has lost his marbles," brute one said in a fearful voice.

"It's not yer place ter decide if the Dark Lord's doings make sense ter an imbecile such as yerself," replied the older, most evil looking one of the lot.

"But guarding some house in the middle of a forest?" brute one asked, "Not to mention all those _snakes_! It's unnatural I tell ya!"

"The Dark Lord gave us these orders himself, and I'll be damned if I am ter entertain these thoughts of yer's. Now, yeh quite yerself about the goings on of our duties!" the old one replied. "We're not even supposed ter be here! Yer bellyachin' will get all three of us in ter trouble with the Dark Lord if he was ever ter find out. If he does, yeh had better hoped that he kills me first 'cause I'll skin yer carcass while keepin' yeh alive so as you can watch yer gut's spill on the floor!"

"But, you wanted a drink as much as I did. Besides, you don't even know what we're supposed to be guarding. We can't even go into that dump to doze for a bit. I'm just telling ya, it's a bit _queer_ for us to be guarding a dumpy old shack." Brute one argued back. The old man just sputtered at his insinuations that as captain of the group that _he_ didn't even know what was going on.

"I'm just glad there aren't too many filthy muggles running about. I don't know if I could restrain myself if there was." The third finally said to appease the other two, which side tracked them enough start comparing their favorite torture methods to use on their victims.

Harry rolled up the Extendable Ears and put it back into his pocket. He now knew that he was close. However, he didn't know where to go from there. He decided to finish his whiskey and go make plans for getting to where the forest, and the shack was at. Harry got up and left, but not before giving each of the three men a good look. The captain was really old, and appeared to be short. He had wrinkles beyond wrinkles, and a great big hooked nose. His hair was dark and greasy, almost like Snape's, except that there was a fair amount of gray hair mixed in. The second guy was big and beefy. He looked a lot like he would be Crabbe or Goyle's older cousin, except he seemed a lot more smarter. The third guy looked like an average man. He had brown hair, average height, average weight, and brown eyes. All had sinister intentions lurking in their minds.

Harry finally reached the end of town where Hedwig was waiting for him. He still had his disguise up, so Hedwig didn't recognize him until he called for her. She gave him a nip on the ear and gave a hoot to draw his attention to his back. There appeared to be a girl of about his age standing behind him. She was of average height, had brown hair and was mousy looking. It was not in a bad way, like Peter Pettigrew looking like a rat, she just looked meek at the moment and obviously was very good at following people as Harry didn't even notice her. Harry kept his guard up though, he could feel the magic in her and didn't know if she was a Death Eater or sympathizer.

"Hello?" Harry asked with a not so inviting tone.

"You are wizard, no?" she asked. She spoke very good English, but still had a heavy accent. It was still not as bad as Viktor Krum's, whose "W's" were pronounced as if they were "V's."

"What would make you say that?" Harry asked as his hand inched towards his wand.

"I... could feel your magic, yes?" She explained, hoping not to sound crazy.

"Right, and what's your point?" Harry asked. Relief flooded her features as she had guessed right.

"My name is Alexia. I would like for you to train me." she explained. Harry was at a loss. He didn't really know how to respond. It was a bit strange for some strange girl to ask a stranger for training. She didn't even know the type of person Harry was, let alone Harry not knowing her type.

"Why don't you go to school?" Harry asked.

"It is long story, would you like to come to my home? I will make you dinner and let you take a bath." she said in a hopeful tone.

Harry thought about it, it did sound appealing. He was still cautious of her, but through Legilimency, he could sense that she was truthful. Unless she was a superb Occulmens.

She led Harry out of the town and over some hills. On the way, they passed by the first forest since Harry arrived in Albania. This was where he assumed that the shack lie. He however couldn't go there now as he didn't know what type traps the three men left. He also didn't want to trip them or remove them. He didn't want to alert them at all that anyone but them had been there. He would have to go investigate later when it was more suitable and he had less company.

They finally arrived at a small house, if it could be called that at all. It was four walls covered by a thatch roof. If he thought that the village tavern looked like it was from the middle ages, this house looked to be from the dark ages. The floor was packed dirt and dusty with almost no humidity in the region. There was a big trunk in the middle of the room, for that was all the house was, that acted like a table as well.

She began making dinner, as Harry took Hedwig outside and told her to investigate the forest without being seen. She looked affronted that she would do no less, and took off. Harry entered the home again with a different perception. Though it lacked all of the luxuries he was used to, it gave off a cozy and welcoming feeling. He felt like he was at the Burrow again!

Alexia finished preparing his meal, and insisted not to talk until they were both done. It was one of the greatest meals Harry had had in a long time. It was a pork stew with different kinds of vegetables in it. It tasted like heaven to Harry. They both finished, and Alexia put the dishes away and Harry got the conversation underway.

"So, why aren't you in school?"

"I don't have enough to go to Durmstrang, like everyone else in the village. Even though I would only go there as a last resort," she added.

"Doesn't the school have a program to help poor children go?" Harry asked. He didn't know much about Durmstrang policies, but assumed Hogwarts did, especially since the Weasley's were able to put seven children through school.

She scoffed and said, "Sir, in this part of the world, the poor are looked down upon. Our society is made so that the rich get richer and the poor get poorer," she said.

Harry couldn't believe that things like this existed in the world. It sounded a lot like the end of the Dark Ages with serfs and such. He was however, cut off from his thoughts as she continued to talk.

"I would have liked to go to Hogwarts, but I do not have any money to travel far enough to get there. Beauxbatons would be acceptable, but once I saved enough money to go there, I was already seventeen, and couldn't enter their program," she finished, looking crestfallen.

Harry pitied the poor girl. From the story thus, Harry assumed that she was at least seventeen, around a year older than him. He was surprised though, that she never mentioned her parents and their attempt to help her. Harry asked about them, and she just got sadder.

"Mama died when I was a child, Papa died five years ago, when I was thirteen and I have taken care of our ancestral home ever since." Harry didn't think it was much of a home at all, much less an ancestral home, but he would never criticize someone's home in said home aloud. It was bad luck to do otherwise.

Harry still had his disguise up, and didn't want to reveal who he was until he had to. He wasn't sure if she had heard about him, and if she hadn't, he didn't want the other village folk to know he was here, especially with three Death Eaters around.

"I'm Felix, by the way," Harry said. He could only explain today, after looking back, like the time he drank some of his lucky potion he won.

"Nice to meet you Felix," Alexia said, "so will you teach me magic?" she asked with a puppy dog look on her face. Harry thought that she looked cute, like a rabbit or something, but he wasn't sure. He didn't know if he would have the time or patience to teach someone with his challenges he was just taking on.

"I would really like to teach you some magic," Harry said as Alexia's face shone with hope, "but" here it dropped, "I can't hang around here. I have very important things to do. Maybe when I finish, I can come back to help you."

She looked sad, but was also thinking hard. Suddenly, she jumped up and went to her trunk, in it she pulled out an ancient looking book. She handed it to Harry with a puppy dog look in her eyes. The title read _From Apprentice to Master, How to Succeed in the Magical World._ Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He felt bad for the girl, but he didn't know what more he could do for her.

"Please, consider it and read it," she pleaded, "you can decide if you want to in the morning. For now, just sleep and we'll talk again in the morning."

Harry wasn't going to begrudge her that. He buckled and agreed and she jumped up and squealed like a normal teenage girl, and not like the middle age woman that was behind her eyes. She set about to making Harry a bed by the fire as she went to her own afterwards behind a curtain, creating a bedroom.

Harry slept peacefully until the next morning when some tapping on a window awoke him. Hedwig was outside, wanting to be let in. Harry opened the door and let her in, as she roosted on the back of one of the chairs and tucked her head under her wing for a good nap.

Harry stretched and walked around to wake himself up. He realized through the night, his disguise fell, so he pulled it back up. He grabbed the book from the night before, and began to read through it. He learned that the apprentice was like the master's child. The master was responsible for all of the apprentice's actions and education. The apprentice had to fulfill all of the master's requests that they were given and learn what the master set about for them. There was no bonding ceremony or anything of the like, just consent of the master and the apprentice, or in some cases the apprentice's parents.

Alexia stirred and woke about an hour after Harry. She looked like someone had slapped her across the face when she realized that her guest was up before her and had no service. She busily got up and began making breakfast. It was a simple affair, but very filling.

Harry wiped his mouth, and asked Alexia while she was washing up why she wanted to learn magic. Harry expected something like, 'because I have the right to,' which she did, or 'so I can become more powerful.' So, when she said, "To come back here and teach the village children about magic, so that they may one day rise and become powerful to put in place a just government," Harry was surprised.

"I guess then, I have no choice," he said as she began to get teary eyed, "I must accept you as my apprentice." She jumped for joy and got on her knees and hugged Harry around his midsection, much to the surprise of Harry. He patted her on the head and wished for the weird behavior to stop.

After they got more comfortable around each other, Harry began explaining a lot of the theories and easy stuff that she should learn first, or the way Harry believed. She would definitely be lacking in some areas, but he could always come back later and address them when needed or she could and learn about it when she had the time to do it herself. He mainly got her to learn about the theories that would teach her to apparate and other tricks that didn't need a wand. He told her after he finished his business, they would find wand materials suitable for her. Around dusk, Hedwig began to stir and Harry left Alexia to her studies and he gave Hedwig a good rub and began to talk to her. She hooted and cooed with the attention.

"Hedwig, I need you to think hard about last night. Okay, think hard," and he saw her get a determined look on her owl face. He put his wand up to her temple and pulled a thin silvery strand from it and put it in a bottle. She shook her head afterwards and looked a little dazed. Harry told Alexia to re-read her notes, which she complied. Harry went behind her curtain and pulled a little silver tub out of his satchel. He sat on her bed, and enlarged the Pensieve and poured Hedwig's memory into the basin. He bent down and as soon as his nose touched the surface, he entered her memory.

Everything was a little hazy, but still seemed pretty clear. For the fact that it was dark, the forest seemed clear as day owing to Hedwig's eye sight. The forest was about five acres large. Harry wasn't sure how Voldemort found this small forest, but sixteen years ago, most of this land could have been all covered in forest.

The memory suddenly dived down and swooped in and out of the trees. It was thick, but Harry saw a few paths that looked traveled. The Death Eaters didn't lie either when they said there were snakes everywhere. Where Harry figured the heart of the forest was, was a small shack. It looked like Alexia's house, but much more evil looking. The vision went back up again and stilled, where Harry assumed Hedwig sat on top of a tree. From here, Harry could see the three figures patrolling the wood. Harry pulled out after this.

He shrank the Pensieve again and put it in his satchel. Alexia was still studying as hard as Harry left her. He grabbed his cloak and told Alexia that he would be out for a few hours. He motioned for Hedwig to follow him and they headed for the forest. Once there, they studied the patrol routes of the Death Eaters. They were simple, and not very surprising and most of the time didn't explore more of the forest. Harry was glad that they didn't look up or otherwise they would have seen him on his Firebolt. He knew they would be easy to get past. It was all of the snakes that were no doubt under Voldemort's control that posed a problem for Harry. For his plan, he needed complete secrecy. If Voldemort suspected that he knew about the Horcruxes, he would no doubt bring them back under his possession. No, he had to make sure that secrecy was ensured at all costs.

For three days, Harry taught Alexia and observed the forest with Hedwig. He racked his brains trying to think of a solution. Finally, when he told Alexia somewhat of what was bothering him, she just told him to send his owl after the snakes. It was a surprising plan, but would provide the distraction that he needed.

On the fourth night, Harry took Hedwig out to their normal patrol route and Transfigured her into a normal brown barn owl, since she was quite recognizable. Next, he waved his wand and there were three more of the exact same owl on each side of her. Hedwig wasn't too pleased with her mediocre appearance, but Harry explained it was for her own safety. He told her to charge into the cabin first clearing out all the snakes in there, then to lead the other six on a clearing out of the forest. She nodded, and took off.

Harry watched as she caused quite a storm in the little cabin. The three Death Eaters looked as if they were about to wet themselves with the sudden excitement. Killing Curses were going every which way, though none were close to their marks and more likely than not causing a tree to explode in the process.

Harry quickly went to the shack and entered. The inside was plain. There was a chair, a table, and a fire hearth. He searched quickly for anything that would tip him off to what could be the Horcrux. Stomping across the floor on the third time around, he heard a hollow sound in the middle of the floor. He found a trap door covered in years worth of dust. He quickly scanned it for any traps, which surprisingly there were none.

He opened it and only found an ancient looking broom. Harry looked around for more things with his lit wand, but there was nothing else. Sighing in frustration, he went to leave, but the light just caught an engraving on the broom handle. There at the tip was a small eagle carved into it. Harry's face lit with a grin. He scanned it for traps, and found an enormous amount of obscure Dark magic all over it, along with a few ordinary enchantments. Instead of taking any risks and trying to solve the riddles then, he just Levitated it and flew out with trailing behind just as fifty snakes crawled underneath him, just missing Harry.

He went back to Alexia's and found her asleep at the table, with a few pieces of parchment stuck to her face from napping. He carried Ravenclaw's broom out to the back and set it down. He then went back inside and carried Alexia to her bed and Harry prepared himself for a good night's sleep as well. While bedding down, Harry realized he was one step closer to winning the war, and for some reason, thoughts of Ginny entered his head as he went to sleep in a good mood for the first time since Dumbledore's death.

**AN: **Not much to say except: Get to know your Author! (This will most likely be the end of the pet peeves for awhile).

**Pet Peeves: Uber -long chapters**

I like a nice long chapter as much as the next guy, but some people get carried away with their word length. I myself shot for some where between 2-3000 words a chapter, while trying not to exceed 5000. I do this because it seems once I'm half way through a 10,000 word long chapter, half way through the chapter, I'm just thinking, 'Get on with it, already.' Sure, a long chapter is good, but when you have to illustrate the position of every object in a room and go almost as far as describing an inanimate objects feelings, well, you need to think about loosening up a bit.


	7. Hogsnot

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own.

**Chapter 7: Hogsnot**

Harry hadn't much time to ponder Ravenclaw's broom. He had been trying to get Alexia to learn to Apparate. It had been a week since he found the broom, and he would occasionally go back to see if the three Death Eater's had discovered if anything was amiss, which they didn't. He had trained Alexia to Apparate from the start of the village and back, but she was not used to using her magic, so she would usually have to take a nap for a couple of hours after all the practice from exhaustion. Harry wanted to get back to Hogwarts soon because he wanted to diffuse the curses and release the Horcrux.

Harry believed that each Horcrux released would just go back to Voldemort, so he wanted to release them periodically so that Voldemort would believe that he was getting stronger (even though he was, but also not realizing he was becoming more human). He didn't have any reason to believe this or any proof, it was just a gut feeling he had learned to trust over the years.

Watching Alexia really helped Harry understand magic more. It was as if teaching her helped refine his skill. By reviewing the basics, his spells were more fluid, powerful, easier to cast, and less draining. It was also helping him to cast wordless spells. In just one week, he had become more efficient casting them than Hermione when he left. He didn't need to think of an incantation in his mind, but just precise wand movements and the intention of the desire spell. Alexia often remarked when she watched him practice his curses, that he looked like someone hitting something back and forth like in ping-pong or something with his spell casting. How she knew what ping-pong was, was beyond Harry for he only had an inkling of what it was.

Alexia herself was an enigma. Not just her either, but her whole village. The villager's were all wizards, but all too poor to go to school. They were also some of the smartest people Harry had ever met. It wasn't uncommon for most villagers to speak around four languages and know about renaissance literature and movements. It was the corrupt system of the eastern wizarding government that had kept generations back in time of the serfs, but without a lord. The only good thing Harry could find about the whole situation was that the people didn't have to pay taxes. It was like that people of their income bracket weren't even discriminated against, just ignored and forgotten in the system.

Alexia's smarts helped her progress quickly. She not only spoke English, but Latin as well. This helped her grasp what the spells did, and in remembering them in general. The only bad thing was that she didn't have a core for the shaft she had picked out for her wand. It was a swishy pine, just about as long as Harry's. It helped her perfect her wand movements, but she yearned for casting magic and not jumping around all day.

Harry had to keep a low profile still. Alexia still didn't know his true identity, and the other villagers only thought him a relative of Alexia who was staying for a bit. He would often help Alexia prepare for harvest that was going to happen in the next couple of weeks from her garden in the back of her little hut. Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that with any luck, they wouldn't be there for the harvest, which was an event in the small town. He kept hinting that she should give it to the rest of the towns folk, but she was too excited with her studies and the harvest festival coming up to take any notice.

After a week and a half, Harry was getting cabin fever. He was twitchy and had mood swings. He was getting nervous that he would be found out in his Horcrux hunting and either die trying to get rid of the Horcrux from the broom, or not be able to get to the rest of them. He still didn't know where the locket was, or even if Nagini was or still is a Horcrux.

Harry eventually had enough of the hut and gave Alexia until dusk the next day to get what she wanted packed so that they could leave. She was heart broken because the festival was in a weeks' time, and it felt like she had done something wrong with the way Harry snapped at her. However, before she could ask why, Harry had already left to go vent.

The next day arrived and was chilly. It was an overcast day with a seemingly hint of snow in the new fall air. Alexia was finishing up packing, having made a deal with her neighbors that they could have her crop that year if they looked over her home while she was gone. Harry wasn't feeling well himself, not sick actually, but like his magic wasn't behaving right, so he decided he would fly instead of Apparate.

Dusk arrived colder than dawn as Harry and Alexia prepared to kick off. They apparated to the wood opposite the one in the east where the Horcrux was, and flew from there so as not to spark suspicion from the Death Eater's or village people. Harry felt like he was going to get sick just after that short transition. His magic now felt strong, but when he apparated, his vision swam and his stomach rolled. Alexia didn't notice his clammy hands or his pale face, for she herself was nervous because she was going to be flying for the first time.

They kicked off, and Harry felt a little better to get some high altitude air in his lungs. He couldn't tell if Alexia liked it, because he could only see the back of her head, but she didn't scream or move around like Hermione did. After flying for a bit, they got colder and colder. Harry told Alexia to grab his wand and cast a Warming Charm on them both. Harry wanted to test her to see if she remembered it, because he knew she had trouble remembering the Charms not used for gardening and housework. It took her a few seconds before she remembered, and casted it first on her self, then Harry. It wasn't as strong as he wished it would have been, but he wasn't sure if it was her lack of skill, or not using her own wand. It was perfect timing too, for just as she finished tucking the wand back into Harry's sleeve, it started snowing. It was moderately think, but Harry thought it would be raining if they were on the ground.

They flew through the storm and landed when they saw clear sky with the stars over head. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and would every now and then take off in search of a field mouse or anything of the sort. In the few hours of flying, they arrived at the place Harry started his journey from in Albania. They set up camp for a few hours, letting their bums get a rest from being on a broom for four hours and warm up a bit. Harry was now letting Alexia use his wand for almost anything she wanted to do. He let her light the fire, which was almost opposite the power of the Warming Charm in the sense that the fire was pretty much an inferno. She just clapped and began Transfiguring twigs and the like into needles, and pine cones into human like mice and then make them fight each other with the needles like they were little rapiers.

Harry pulled out the last of the dried meat he and Hagrid had left with. He warmed them up a bit and gave Alexia some as she watched with rapture at her little creations fight each other in a theatrical way. Hedwig looked on with rapture too, from a near by tree branch, but he was sure it was for different reasons.

Harry himself was feeling slightly better from their departure. He felt light headed and his stomach felt a little sour, but better. He told Alexia to wake him in a couple of hours or if there was any trouble. He thought a nap would do him a world of good.

Two hours later, Harry was woken by Alexia. He now felt like he had a cold as his nosing was running, no doubt from sleeping on the cold ground. He also had a creak in his neck that didn't let him turn his head, so he had to use his whole body, making him look ridiculous. His magic felt better though, and he decided he would Disapparate them to France. He didn't know if he could make it to the southern part, hopefully catching some warmth before going back to the start of a dreary time at Hogwarts, but thought that he shouldn't chance it.

Alexia grabbed his arm as Hedwig floated down to his shoulder. He spun on his heel and felt the horrible constriction of going through a tube until it ended when he thought he could take no more. He was however wrong that his magic was better. Immediately upon their arrival, Harry sank to his knees and threw up. Alexia was worried something happened, but Harry waved her off and told her to start camp right there. It didn't matter where they did it, for they were in a moderately thick forest, so their privacy was almost ensured. She got a fire going and put Harry's bedroll next to it so he could be warm throughout the night. She told Hedwig to scout the area for anybody wandering around, which the owl agreed to so that she could ensure her master's safety.

Harry awoke the next morning to Alexia boiling some soup they took from her home. Harry readily drank the broth but couldn't get any of the vegetables or meat down. He didn't feel as sick as last night, but he was again clammy and pale, which Alexia noticed this time. She felt bad for her Master, and warmed some water from a nearby creek and put a warm cloth on his head. It soothed Harry greatly.

He was dreadfully tired, but sleep wasn't coming to Harry. He was however thankful that he had no aches from sleeping on the ground, but he did have some from this type of flu he had. He sat with his back against a tree, propping himself up. He vision swam for awhile, not letting Harry focus on anything in particular. Alexia watched on, with growing nervousness. Harry was the only one who knew where they were at. She wouldn't be able to apparate them anywhere anyways if she did, and she didn't know how to fly a broom.

Harry seemed to be getting better though. His vision stopped swimming and his stomach quit rolling. He cheered up a bit too when one of those rabbits he seen in Diagon Alley that turned into a top hat came into the camp. He recognized it because it was a bit bigger than an average cottontail, and as soon as Harry let out a booming laugh at seeing it, it turned into a hat. It soon realized that it was among friends and hopped up to Harry to investigate him and nuzzled his cheek when Harry started petting it. Harry then started falling asleep as the rabbit made its way to a smiling Alexia as he drifted off.

He finally awoke sometime around eight. There was a delicious smile around camp that kept Hedwig around even, who had no taste for cooked meat. Harry looked around to see some animal being roasted over the fire. Alexia pulled it from the fire as he awoke and made him a plate, for she was a woman and thought ahead for these type of situations and brought things like plates and utensils. Harry loved it, and was able to keep the food down and all. Alexia was happy for that and another reason too.

"Master Felix (remember, that's Harry's assumed named)," she started with a smile, "I have found my core! Could you make my wand now?" Harry just smiled at the witch and nodded. The truth was he was happy for the occasion so he could finally use his own wand again.

She brought out her pine shaft that she took to polishing every day and a stringy piece of flesh, but somewhat dry. Harry didn't even want to know where she got it from. He took up his wand and flicked and waved it, until the bonding ceremony was complete and the wand was whole. Harry could feel that they were a perfect match, from the wood, to the core, to the witch. Alexia felt the same too, for as soon as she picked it up, gold sparks shot from the end of it, bathing Harry in the sparks. They didn't hurt, but felt good on his skin.

The magic used, though was only a small amount, brought Harry back to the point where his head was spinning. He remembered the last time this happened, a cute little rabbit came out and soothed him. He looked around in hope that it would come back, but he couldn't see it anywhere. He asked Alexia, "Where did that Trick Rabbit go?"

To which she replied, "In your stomach and in my wand," as she stroked said wand. Harry for his part didn't get sick, but just past out.

He woke up the next morning feeling much better, however his stomach was boiling, almost to the point that it almost made him sick, but he didn't know if it was because of his mysterious illness, or from the revelation he had last night.

He was left no time to dwell on it as he heard Alexia screaming and a squawking that sounded like Hedwig. He rushed to the scene to see a goblin with a sack full of galleons on his back, Alexia bruised and bloodied, and Hedwig flapping pathetically on the ground. At first, he thought Alexia got one over on a goblin until he heard a familiar cackling.

"Another victim before I claim my booty, how _wonderful!_" said a voice Harry knew all too well. Lucius Malfoy was standing like the proud man he was... but with mud in his hair, dirt on his face, and three teeth missing from his grin.

Harry, instead of being intimidated by the Death Eater, just cackled back.

"Lucius Malfoy, you have obviously seen better days," Harry replied, knowing instantly what happened that morning. Alexia and Hedwig had been aroused from sleep from Malfoy chasing the goblin for his gold. Hedwig, recognizing the platinum blond hair, attacked him, leaving her down on the ground, no doubt from a cheap shot. Alexia, taking her cue from Hedwig, started attacking Malfoy. With what, Harry had no idea, since he had not taught her any curses, hexes, or jinxes. He assumed that she just shot sparks at him while Malfoy toyed with her.

"Do I know you?" Malfoy's tone instantly went cold. Not because he thought that he had a worthy adversary, because in his mind there was no worthy adversary for a Malfoy. No, his vainness shown through because if this man knew him, they must travel in the same social circles. And if it got out that Lucius Malfoy was seen in this state, well, he would just have to kill a lot of people so it never got mentioned again.

"You could say that I know you," he replied just as coldly.

"Do tell," the other Malfoy responded. The voice was faintly familiar, and the body language, but he couldn't place the face.

"You're a Death Eater, abandoned by his master in Azkaban-"

"FOOL! You know nothing!" Malfoy angrily retorted. "My master has just released me from that accursed place."

"Oh, then why are you all alone. I don't think the Dark Lord would venture all the way to Azkaban for someone who led a dozen of his elites to a doom ensured by a half dozen _children!_" Harry retorted. He knew it would anger the Malfoy, thus showing everything Harry needed to know about his escape, even if Malfoy didn't tell him.

Instead of responding, Malfoy gave an unintelligent roar and launched spell after spell at Harry. Harry for his part just ducked out of the way of the more painful curses and batted the ones he could away from Alexia and the goblin. Seeing Malfoy slip a bit on some fallen leaves Harry launched a one spell attack. It wasn't that Harry could only get one spell off, it was that he only needed to get one spell off.

Harry roared, "_Legilimens!_" and invaded Malfoy's mind. What he found were crazy images of his time in Azkaban, showing that Malfoy was just a little more crazier than when he left. He did find what he was looking for. He found a note that said, _'This letter contains your freedom. Show this note to the next Dementor, and it will lead you to the outer part of the island. From there, bring me something valuable to buy your place in the lowest ranks of my Death Eaters. Fail, and you will die. Succeed, and you may once again eventually find yourself in my Inner Circle, Lord Voldemort_

_That explains a lot,_ thought Harry. Something valuable to Malfoy is gold. So, where do you find gold? A goblin. Malfoy finally pushed Harry out of his mind, with a scared look on his face. By going through his memories, Harry had brought up all of Malfoy's fears. Also the letter that Voldemort wrote, telling him he would die if whatever Malfoy brought back wasn't valuable.

Malfoy kept backing away and turned around, mumbling unintelligently, and Disapparated from the ground. It was a good thing too, for Harry collapsed once again.

He awoke again at dusk, with Hedwig perched on the ground, Alexia staring at him in awe, and a goblin grumbling around. Harry, instead having an upset stomach or spinning head, he now had a massive migraine. Hedwig waddled over to him so that she could be stroked, since she knew how much her master loved doing it. Harry felt like crying, seeing his beloved owl confined to hobbling to him instead of her graceful flight to his shoulder.

"How's your, er, whatever," asked Harry to Alexia. He wasn't sure what exactly happened to her.

"OH!" she jumped a little as if she was awoken from a dream, "I am good. Just bruised from some spell, I couldn't fight him," she added, turning her head, thinking herself not worthy of a master who could duel like Harry.

Harry didn't notice it as he waved it off, "Don't worry about that. I'm not training you to fight, right," Harry said as she began looking up for his next lesson, though he didn't know it. "As a witch, you need to recognize when to fight and not to. You, my dear, are never to fight. At least not yet. Next time, wake me up. He was an evil, evil wizard. He's had years of experience on you... and me. I'm training you so you can do the basics, then teach yourself the extra stuff. That way you can teach your village while teaching yourself."

"But I want to learn to battle... like you," she pleaded.

"No, not now. It's too late for you," Harry said. He knew once they got back to England and took notice of the war, she would want to stay to fight. He didn't want to train a warrior, he just wanted to train a normal witch. It brought a sense of normality to his life that he cherished now. Besides, it took him six years to fight on an above average skill level.

Alexia looked saddened, but Harry wasn't going to encourage her moping by acknowledging it. Instead, he chose to start talking to the goblin.

"Goblin, what's your name?" he asked.

The goblin mumbled something like, 'no manners,' 'just like the rest of 'em, all after me gold.' the goblin finally responded by declaring, "Hogsnot, sir, _milady,_" he said the last part to Alexia, with a frightening smile. Harry didn't much care for the name himself. Even for goblins it sounded shady.

"Right, well, were you hurt back there? Need any help?" Harry asked, not really caring if he did or not, but thought he should be polite and ask.

Hogsnot just grumbled again, 'sure, now they act like they care, until I fall asleep and they get their hands on me gold,' but spoke louder, "I'm alright sir. Just a little worse for ware, I assure you." There was something about this goblin that seemed very familiar.

"Well, that's good, I guess," Harry said.

"Wouldn't be anything wrong if that lass went and got 'ya before that blimey Death Eater got on top of me, though," he said pointing at Alexia. Harry was immediately offended as Alexia began to tear up. She was still shaken from her first experience with bad magic.

"I-I didn't want to wake you," she said, through her tears. The goblin just got a bigger smile. "Y-you w-were so sick last night, th-that I thought it wouldn't be a big deal to go see what was going on!" Here, she finally let go and collapsed on Harry's shoulder, bawling.

"Now see here goblin," Harry said in a voice not to be reckoned with, "that was uncalled for, you-"

"YOU"RE NOT GETTING ME GOLD!" the erratic goblin shouted, and began to run off. Harry, now believed that the goblin and Kreacher were distantly related. If Hagrid's mother could be a giantess, then in Harry's mind, a house elf and a goblin could make whoopee a hell of a lot easier.

Harry patted Alexia on the head, and told her everything would be alright. After a bit, hey packed up camp, and began moving. They couldn't apparate because Harry was still not strong enough, and couldn't fly because of Hedwig, so they fled from that spot as quickly as possible, so that when a group of Death Eaters came to investigate Malfoy's claim, they would find noting but goblin footprints.

**AN:** Read my bio for responses to reviewers who like to get ahead of themselves and don't understand how my mind works.


	8. Home Again

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own.

**Chapter 8**

The battered group trudged on for three days. Harry was now lucky if he could walk for a whole hour while throwing up only every now and again, or dry heaving if he had nothing to give up. Hedwig couldn't fly anymore. Harry tried to heal her wings, but passed out after he finished, which was a sad thing because he wasn't able to set the bones correctly before they healed, thus crippling his bird from being never able to fly again. He figured out what happen the next morning and wept for his most constant friend in the past six years for ruining the bird's life. Hedwig for her part, took it in stride and felt like royalty. She was carried around everywhere, didn't have to hunt for food anymore, and was fed like she was a queen. However, she did miss flying, but tried not to let her master feel her want and longing for the air.

Alexia always looked like she was about to cry. Her master was extremely pale and sweaty, plus he was extremely sad for his owl which he felt he failed her. She also felt completely useless. She didn't know any useful spells, not that would matter if she did, for it would take her days to master just one. However, she was taking to Transfiguration like a duck to water. For however long it took her to master a charm, it took her half the time to master a Transfiguration. She also enjoyed the hexes Harry was teaching her, but they took even longer than Charms to master just one. At least she was learning something useful in case they ran into another Death Eater (though she had only mastered the Tickling Jinx).

Harry had also noticed that she had kept rubbing her left shoulder, and figured that she had landed wrong in the Malfoy fight. When he asked her if she wanted him to look at it, she paled considerably and adamantly refused. Harry couldn't blame her, if he screwed up so badly on his owl, think of what her would do to a human.

There wasn't a lot of talking on their walks. Harry would quickly go over the spell of the day and its wand movement's and pronunciation and let her practice all that she could. Harry wouldn't talk while walking or resting for fear of losing all of the contents in his stomach. The only time he talked was when he mumbled the instructions for his Apprentice at the start of the day. He led as best as he could, but he kept getting worse and worse. After a week at the rate they were going, Harry doubted that they traveled more than a few kilometers.

However, after a week and a half, the group's luck had brightened. The sun shone with warmth. Harry basked in the rays, feeling it work a magic deeper than anything he could comprehend. He felt marginally better and could tell that the day would bring about a break in their horrible week.

He was right too. After resting for the third time during the middle of the afternoon they heard clanking in the distance. Alexia was instantly in fear of more Death Eater's. Harry was positive that it was something else however. He had never saw any Death Eater associated with any type of metallic object on their person. Harry knew that this was their break. After a couple more minutes, they heard a type of grunting noise. After a few more minutes, it carried a certain tune. Almost like a military chant. Finally, after five minutes, they saw the glimmer of gold plated armor glinting in the sun. Soon emerged a small troop of goblins, all decked out in the gold armor and carrying spears as tall as Harry himself. There totaled forty in all, in a wedge shaped formation.

They halted once they were only a few feet away from the party as Harry pulled himself up along a tree. The head goblin addressed the group in a barking way, asking: "Whose in charge here?"

Harry responded with, "Who wants to know?" in a voice stronger than what he thought he could muster.

"Hornhand, captain of the 3rd Infantry of Gringotts-Great Britain."

"Well then, Captain Hornhand, I am leader of this... group. Felix... Long-Dursley at your service," Harry tried to bow in his position but could barely tip his head. He also had to chose Dursley for his last name because goblins would have certainly recognized the last name of Longbottom.

"Thank you for your kind offer Mr. Long-Dursley, but it looks as if you cannot even service yourself."

"Alas, my friend, you are correct," Harry knew that goblins were a proud race and had a natural distrust for wizard's. So he tried to act like the one person that could make him feel at ease-Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I have no idea why I am under such ailments, and I fear that my poor Apprentice is beginning to worry," Harry explained as Alexia gaped at him for not only speaking to strange, ferocious looking goblins, but saying that she was _now_ beginning to worry. She began worrying once they were taking a broom ride, and that was over two weeks ago.

"Apprentice, eh?" the goblin asked. Goblin's were fascinated with wizard culture, even if they didn't like wizard's. And having met a wizard in the middle of no where accompanied by an Apprentice which was extremely rare in the current time period they were in.

"Yes, I took her on a little more than a month ago, and I'm afraid that she hasn't had much time to learn proper of what I have been instructing," Harry said, trying to garner some form of pity without looking obvious.

"Aye, I can see that you are in pretty rough shape, any idea's on what it could be?"

"At first, I thought I was coming down with the flu, but I'm afraid that the symptom's have increased tenfold," Harry responded. The goblin didn't look like he took any information in. Harry figured that humans had different type of sicknesses from goblin's.

"Right... sounds bad," Hornhand shot back, "however nice it was talking with you, we are on official business. Perhaps you can help us out."

"My dear sir, your wish will be filled by the utmost urgency and diligence I can muster," Harry replied, hoping they had some miracle cure on them so that he could do whatever request they needed.

"Have you seen a Half-Goblin running around these part's?"

Harry's eyebrow's rose in surprise at how easy the request was and that it confirmed his suspicion's. "Half-goblin, you say? Why, I don't know if the paranoid little blighter was a Half-goblin, but he did mention that his name was Hogsnot if that's any help," immediately after mentioning the goblin's name he heard hisses from the rest of the troop's.

"That would be the one we are looking for. Is there any other information that we should know about?" The head goblin asked, keeping his cool unlike his soldiers.

"Well, he had a sack of gold and was being chased by a Death Eater. He kept thinking I was going to steal his gold after I saved him from the Death Eater." The goblin's gripped their spear's tighter at hearing that he was being chased by a Death Eater.

"That gold was stolen from our branch. How long ago was this?"

"Oh, I'd say a week or week and a half," Harry answered. The goblin finally let some emotion slip by as he looked a little crestfallen. Harry pointed them about how far in the east he found him. Then asked, "Excuse me if I come off rude, but I scratched your back, and perhaps you can scratch mine?" Harry could almost see that he was pushing his luck with that as Hornhand bristled.

"Like what?" Hornhand grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Well, perhaps, you have some medicine to help me get to where I need to go?"

"Goblin medicine would only kill you," the goblin snapped out. Harry's head hung with that. He thought that his break was falling through until he was shocked when a goblin did something he thought he would never see- compassion.

"Here, wizard, take this Portkey to Gringotts and have one of the wizard's there make another one _immediately_ to this location for us." Harry could see a slight kindness in the goblin's eyes, despite the 'wizard' comment.

Harry quickly reached for the goblin's hand and pumped it as hard and fast as he could muster, which wasn't a whole lot. "Captain Hornhand, expect to see some extra gold come your way for your kindness." Harry said gratefully.

The goblin pulled out an official Gringotts Galleon and gave it to Harry. "I have it activated for thirty seconds. Make sure you're both touching it."

Alexia wasn't sure what to do, but Harry told her to hold on to her belongings and to make sure she's touching the coin as Hedwig gripped Harry's shoulder so hard that blood began seeping through, though Harry could barely feel it in his grogginess.

Harry leaned over to Alexia and whispered, "I doubt I'll be conscious when we arrive. Ask for Bill Weasley or demand for me to be taken to Hogwarts. Under no circumstances am I to go to St. Mungo's. Got it?"

All she could do was nod before she felt a pull from behind her naval as colors blurred.

Harry awoke to the blaring white walls of the Hogwarts infirmary. His head was pounding, as was normal for the past week in a half, though it did feel better. His stomach didn't feel as queasy as usual and his head had finally quit spinning. While pulling himself up, he didn't notice the three people in the room with him.

His apprentice was standing there, looking fearful. She had no idea what to tell anyone. It was obvious that her master was fearful of gleaning too much information of their whereabouts, which made it really hard to convince Bill Weasley to take them to Hogwarts. It only happened as she collapsed in fright and tiredness on Bill's feet in tears that he finally agreed to take them to Hogwarts. Since then she had constantly told a Professor McGonagall that she didn't know her master's last name and that she was his apprentice. For some reason, McGonagall wouldn't believe her.

McGonagall was also in the room. She hadn't left the duo alone for the two days that they had been there. She reluctantly agreed to help them out as long as she got the _truth_ when 'Master Felix' awoke. Her worries weren't alleviated when Poppy Pompfrey had said that they had a Metamorphmagus in the bed. They had no way of knowing who this person was.

Harry finally noticed McGonagall, Alexia, and Madame Pompfrey standing around him. He let out a dizzied moan and greeted them by dry heaving over the side of the bed. Alexia rushed to his side to rub circles on his back that she had begun to do when he started getting really bad.

"Hello Professor," Harry said in a weary voice, surprising McGonagall.

"Forgive my manners, but who are you?" She asked with her lips in a very thin line.

"What are you talking about?" The truth was that after spending a week at Alexia's he had forgotten about his disguise.

"It seems," Pompfrey jumped in, "that you have a magical disguise on. Most likely from being a Metamorphmagus and keeping a foreign profile for too long. Thus, resulting in magical poison." Harry had no idea that a wizard could get 'magical poison.' It did make sense now why they couldn't recognize him, and Alexia looked shocked that from what she could understand that she didn't really know who her true master was.

Harry screwed his face up and tried to relax his features, which was harder than he thought. It took him ten minutes to coarse his features to change back and gasps from both Pompfrey and McGonagall had alerted him that he had succeeded in releasing his form. He could immediately feel a difference. It was like letting out a breath of air you had been holding for a year. The release, though, made Harry pass out with McGonagall and Pompfrey rushing to him to try and get the magical residue out of all of his bodily tissue plus to stop him from toppling out of bed, and a sad, confused look on his apprentice's face.


End file.
